Ryuto
Summary Ryuto is a human and Chou-Chou's first peon, who fell in love with her at first sight when rescuing her and Altis with his airship as they floated around space. Ryuto acts as the group's everyman, working as Chou-Chou's lackey and the pilot/mechanic of G-Castle, the airship used by the group. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B Name: Ryuto Origin: Mugen Souls Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Hero of Soil World, Peon, Pilot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, proficient at wielding knuckles, gloves and spears, skilled airship pilot, minor resistance to physical and magical damage Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (Capable of defeating Vorgis and Deified Vorgis with the rest of the party) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Vorgis. Is also capable of travelling across the galaxy and the Universe to conquer it with Chou Chou - traveled to its literal edge alongside the others to find Chou Chou in one of the endings, and can fight other spaceships while G-Castle flies at these speeds.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic Class Durability: Multi-Galaxy level (Capable of fighting both Vorgis and Deified Vorgis) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Traveled to the depths of the Mugen Field while fighting enemies under higher and higher temperatures, proceeding to engage the Sun Goddess in battle alongside the party) Range: Extended melee range, at least tens of meters with basic spells Standard Equipment: Gauntlets Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Skills:' **'Moe Skills:' ***'Blizzard:' Offensive water/ice spells using the Masochist element. Can poison the enemy. **'Crush Skills:' ***'Fighting Spirit:' A strong strike. ***'Dead Script:' Ryuto summons three colored magic seals in front of him before striking the enemy through them. Can cause Instant Death. ***'Tiger Ignition:' Ryuto charges at the enemy, unleashing a flurry of strikes and lifting them in the air. He finishes the combo by piercing through them. **'Support Skills:' ***'Sleep Cure:' Cures the target from Sleep. ***'Blind Cure:' Cures the target from Darkness. ***'Smartness Up:' Increases the target's AGI (Agility- Speed) and TEC (Technique - Accuracy). ***'Smart Cure:' Cures the target from AGI and TEC debuffs. **'Absoryutoly Heroic:' Ryuto summons his hero weapon, a spear, and charges the enemy, piercing them and lighting them up with energy. Ryuto carries them forward for a short while before pushing them away and causing the light stuck to them to explode. Drains enemy's SP (magic energy). *'Passive Traits - Chou Chou's Vassal:' **'Super Peon Scout:' Increases PP gained by 30% and passively gains PP overtime. **'Super Peon Defense:' Halves physical and magical damage suffered while defending when you have more than 100PP. **'Super Peon Guard:' 16% chance to reduce damage by half when attacked. Healing efficiency on Ryuto increases in 50%. **'Super Peon Evolution:' When leveling up stats increased by an additionaly 25%. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mugen Souls Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Spear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Pilots Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 3